ღ W h o r e ღ
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: Minori is so tired of feeling used and abused by Raito. She is still trying to find a way to escape from him. However that won't happen since she's his little 'whore'. Raito will do everything he intends to keep her, even if it means drowning her in ecstasy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here's a short story for Raito x Minori fans. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Pairings:** Raito x Minori(OC)

**Rating: **T for now, but M later on

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Whore ღ**

Minori run her hand in short blonde hair, trying to contain herself as she is waiting for that perverted vampire to come to her at any moment. Even though this is bad to say. She regrets letting herself be a pet to him, all to protect Yui from him. She loves her twin sister, but she hates what Raito does to her. The countless kisses, touches... It's too much for her. She hates the feeling of being used and abused by that perverted vampire. Of course she fights back, and that's why Raito said it makes things more interesting. If she was willing, it would be boring.

She needs to find a way to get away from him. Yui and her are still trying to find a way to escape from these vampires. They're going to escape. Minori can't stand being with Raito.

_'It's disgusting.'_ She thought to herself as her pink eyes narrowed as she remember yesterday. Raito was kissing her in the bathroom with their clothes on in the shower. The making out was so gross, yet deep down she enjoyed it. She hates how her body loves the force pleasure it's feeling. It was strange. It was wrong, but yet good.

She don't understand what the pervert vampire finds so attracting about her. He calls her _transvestite _just because she dresses like a boy. Surely that has to be unappealing, but it must be a turn-on for him. He once said her personality makes her unique from most humans, well females to be exact. Well she don't like the things he does to her. It's a surprise she is still a virgin, and she intends to keep it that way... if she can...

"Tranvestite!"

Minori shuddered in her spot, and gathered her courage to turned around to glared at the pervert vampire standing by the door with a smile. She knew he was planning to have fun with her today like he always does, but she just wants this to be over with.

"Just hurry up and drink from me. I'm not in the mood." She said angrily.

Raito pretended to look offended. "Tranvestite that is so cold. I guess I could go to Yui instead since you're not in the mood-"

"No!" She yelled. She wanted to curse herself. She forgot that if he doesn't have his... 'fun'... he'll take his activities to Yui. That was part of their bargain. She hates it. Taking a deep breath. "I'll... just let's get started..."

Raito chuckled at her. She knew he was enjoying this. He loves teasing her, and getting his way. "Ohhhh you sure are nice to take the downfall for Little Bitch."

She held her breath as she watches him walk towards her. He grabs her hand and pulls her up close to him. She could feel her cheeks burn as her heart is beating away, because she knew what was coming next. He knew how he is reacting when a dark smile spread out across his face.

"Tranvestite, you're certainly horny tonight."

Minori scoffed. "A-As if! Just get it over with-" Minori didn't finish what she was saying when Raito clash his lips onto hers. Minori close her eyes, and just like she told herself. She had to pretend she liked it (Even though she does), otherwise he'll go to Yui. The kiss became more passionate when he became bored, and lick her lips to force her to open them for his tongue. It darted in, and lick the caverns, and dance her tongue with experience.

Despite how her mind was telling her it was unpleasant, but her body was saying to her it was warm. It was welcoming, but most of all it felt good. She couldn't help, but moan in his mouth, and grip his jacket for support as her body became hot so unbearably hot. Even down below, she felt an undying ache. She was arouse, that's what Raito says.

Raito's lips turn into smile as he moved from her lips towards her neck and began kissing there. Sucking it with little force that wouldn't break the skin. Minori put her hand on her lips to cease the force moans coming from her mouth.

She hates it.

She hates how he makes her feel.

"S-Stop teasing me idiot. Hurry up and bite me." Minori stuttered out as she suddenly lost her balance. Raito caught her just in time, and lay her down on her bed right next to them.

He laugh at her and smiled lustfully. "It's more fun to see you try to fight your desires, Tranvesitite."

Minori close her eyes, trying to ignore his kisses on her neck that were slowly descending to her chest. Her body began to tremble, and she bit back the urge to hit him away as he pushed her shirt down to reveal her chest area. She knew he could see her bra, and it made felt so exposed to him.

Her breath hitch in her throat as she felt him kiss above her right breast. Right above the bra. It was so embarrassing.

She grabbed his shoulders. "S-Stop that, and just bite me on the neck-ahhhh!" She gasp out when he bites there. It wasn't painful, his bites never were. He always has a way to make them feel good, and she hates it.

She tries to find the pain in it, but it's futile.

Minori gripped his shoulders, and leaned back as she moaned as he drank from her there. "N-No..." She whimpered out.

Raito chuckle, and pulled back as he stares down at her with lustful eyes. It cause her face to burn even more. He laugh at the way she is laying below him. Expose, and flush with dark desires.

"Such a whore you are."

That's right...

She's nothing, but a whore to him. That's all she is to this vampire.

All for the sake of her sister.

The very thought brought courage to her. She held back the tears, and glares up at him. Holding onto the pride she has left. "That's right. That's all I ever will be. I will never be lover nor will I love the likes of you." She hissed at him. "I will never be yours."

Raito glared down at her. She knew she has anger him, but it's the truth if he thinks that way then that's good.

He chuckled darkly as he pulls her up towards him and gives her quick peck on the lips which cause Minori to glare at him even more. "Wrong, Tranvesitite. You are mine, but if you refuse to see it, then I should make you."

Minori flinch as she felt him began to kiss her neck as he pulled her shirt down all the way halfways.

"By drowning you in ecstasy."

Minori close her eyes as she welcome his kisses, his touches, the endless pleasure he was giving her. The sexual harassment her body loves so much, but yet her mind hates it. She silently curses god for ever allowing such creatures like him exist.

She will never be his.

She will find a way to escape him.

She promises him that much.

* * *

**A/N: **Short beginning as usual, remember it's a short story. Hmmm... I wonder if I should do a Mukami brothers short story. Anyways review:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts. Here's the next chapter. Oh! I have a poll on my PF, and I look on there to see what stories I should update. So check it out:3 Anyways here's the next chapter of Whore xD

**Pairings:** Raito x Minori(OC)

**Rating: **M now!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Diabolik Lovers or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**ღ Whore ღ**

_I'm the girl you're thinking about  
The one thing you can't live without  
Yeah, I'm the girl you've been waiting for  
I'll have you down on your knees  
I'll have you begging for more  
_

_You probably thought I wouldn't get this far  
You thought I'd end up in the back of a car  
You probably thought that I'd never escape  
I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be enslaved in this place  
_

_You don't know how hard I fought to survive  
Waking up all alone when I was left to die  
And you don't know about this life I've lived  
Or these roads I've walked  
Or these tears I've bled...  
_

Minori continue to eat in silent at the table. While everyone around did as well, except for Ayato who going off on how he beaten the best swordsmen in their school.

Her sister, Yui, was looking at her in concern, but she brush it off. Minori didn't want to her about the bargain her and Raito have made. She knew Yui will try to take her place, and she will not let that happen. That is why she is keeping it a secret from her, but she knows the other brothers probably already knew about Raito and her's relationship.

Minori shudder at the memories from yesterday. Her pinks darted over to Raito who turned and smirk at her. She felt her body shudder even more, and could feel that undying ache below as she remembers what he is going to do it.

He may make her feel good, but it's wrong. She shouldn't feel pleasure from a pervert vampire who wants nothing, but sex from her. Thank god, he didn't take her virginity yet. She prays he wouldn't, because she rather have anyone but him.

Minori set down her silverware and gets up to walk out of the room. Anywhere to get away from vampires, and even him.

She is so tired of it. She needs a plan to get out of here... away from him.

* * *

Raito watch Minori leave the room. He knew why she left, and couldn't help, but chuckle. "Transvestite is mad." he said.

"How rude of her." Reiji muttered and talk to himself on how he will punish her later.

"Seems Minori-san is getting more quiet each day, right? Teddy?" said Kanato.

"Tsk! I don't care." said Ayato.

"Minori..." said Yui and then got cuff behind her head by Ayato. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Oi! Pay attention to me! Don't question Yours Truly, Pancake." yelled Ayato as he continue to brag out about his win.

Raito turned to look at Shu who is silently listening to his music. He turn to look at Subaru who is eating his food angrily. A chuckle escape Raito's mouth. He knew those two were angry. They have the right to be, because he is touching their _beloved_ woman.

It amuses the pervert vampire on how silent these two are. He thought they would at least fight him for her, but sadly not. How dull.

Perhaps he should push a little further.

Raito grab an apple and begin eating it. "Transvestite has been getting cuter now a days. Makes me almost... squeamish just thinking about it."

_**SLAM!**_

Raito's eyes look up slowly at Subaru who walking away from the table. His plate shattered where he sat.

"Teddy, it seems he is mad." said Kanato.

"Woah, what has gotten him crabby all of a sudden." said Ayato.

"Subaru-kun..."

"hmmm.." said Shu.

Raito chuckle at the deed he has done. It was so easy to get under his skin. "Somebody is jealous." Raito said with a smile.

* * *

Minori sat on her bed in her pajamas. It was a simple oversize plain grey t-shirt, and blue basketball shorts. One thing, Raito will not make her do is dress like a girl. There is no way in hell she is going to do that.

A sigh escape her lips as she buries her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself.

How long can she keep resisting Raito?

Each day, it starting to become harder for her.

The pleasure he gives her, cause her to doubt about her goals. Sometimes she even forgets, and almost gives in to him. Until Yui pops in her mind, and she goes back to resistance.

How long can she last before she finally submits to him?

Minori shudders as she remember yesterday. Their constant making out. It was gross, but thinking about it. It was pretty hot. She knows he is indeed handsome, and maybe even more handsome than the rest of his brothers. However, his personality just ruins his handsome face for her. His constant remarks on dirty she is, and such.

_'Such a whore you are.'_

Minori felt her face flushed red and cover her hands with her body. She could remember his countless kisses all over her. It made her feel strange thinking about it. This vampire, a pervert vampire, wants her with such desires. Looks at her eyes filled with lust, that is only for her.

Why?

"Minori."

Her eyes widened at the sound of that voice. She looks up to meet paired of red eyes, that she knows all too well. "Subaru? What are you doing here?"

Seeing him right now, felt good for her. It has been too long since she last spoke to him. Subaru could be consider one of her friends she has. She sure in hell trust him enough more than the rest of his brothers.

Subaru stare at her in silence, and walk over towards her. He sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

"What?"

His eyes narrowed as he look straight in her eyes. "He didn't hurt you, did he? I swear if he did I am going-"

"He didn't." Minori said as she press her hand on top of his and smile in reassurance. "Besides I can handle the idiot. It's not like I am weak."

She laugh as Subaru stare at her in silence. "I am sick of it..."

Subaru grabs Minori and pulls her into an embrace. Which cause the tom-boy girl to stare up at him in shock. "Subaru?"

His arms held her closer to him as he bury his face in her hair. "I can't stand to think of you being touch by him of all people... It makes me feel sick."

Minori felt her heart hammering away in her chest, by the way he is holding her in his arms. She even felt her face redden. She knew why she is reacting this way. She likes Subaru. He is the only one who treated her nice in this place.

She felt her eyes lowered. She wished it was Subaru instead of Raito, but... she has to do this for Yui.

Minori pulled away and smile as she laughs softly. "Oh he didn't touch me. He is too scare to touch me, since I kick his ass if he does." Minori said as she punches in the air. "Don't worry about me."

Subaru merely stared at her. "If you say so, but..." He grabs her and pulls her into a kiss. It shock the mortal girl as she felt his cold lips that felt oddly warm against hers. He pulled away seconds after and stare down sternly at her whose face is red with shock and embarrassment. "I won't let stand by any longer. I'll get you out of here. I promise."

Minori's heart jump with joy by his promise, but her pride held her in place and made her smile as she nod. Subaru gets up, and walks out of the room. She smile even more as she touch her lips and felt that happy feeling came back to her.

She is glad that she is not alone in this. Subaru is also going to help get away from Raito, and might even help get rid of him as well. She just needs to get the rest of brothers on aboard.

"Transvestite is a such a slut."

Minori's eye narrowed as she look over by the window to see Raito standing there with smile, and tilting his hat with his hand.

"Subaru-kun likes you very much, but is angry he cannot touch you like I can." Raito said with a chuckle.

Could Subaru like her?

Wait... he is teasing her.

Minori glared at him. "Cut the crap, let's get this over with so I can go to bed." She hissed.

Raito laugh at her. "Ohhhh Transvestite is certainly defiant tonight. Which makes it more fun for me." His laughs die down as his green eyes glowed and it made her shudder from fear as he was staring at her with intense desire.

Minori could feel an ugly feeling in her gut. This isn't going to be a good night for her indeed. Within moments Raito appeared in front of her, and pushed her down onto the bed. She stare up at him in shock, and her body shudder more by his lustful eyes.

"I want you, Transvestite."

Minori close her eyes as she felt his kisses once again. She tried to imagine a better place, anywhere, but here. Though that all fail once Raito suck on her neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to cause her moan in shameful pleasure.

Raito chuckle as he watch pleasure and desires wash over her rebellious expression. He loves it how she tries to fight her desires, and not give in to him. It so fun to watch her squirm from all this. It made him oh so very hard.

"Awww Transvestite, I love how you squirm. Keep this up, I might just give in and take you right away."

Minori's moans stop as she stares up at him in shock. "W-What?"

"What? I said I want you, so it shouldn't be a surprise that I am going to have sex with you right?" Raito touch the inner of her thighs. It made her body shudder with fear, and in instant she begin struggling underneath him. Yelling at him to get off of her. It made the pervert vampire groan in frustrations. "Ehhh? You want me to stop? Geez... I guess I can take this with Little Bitch-"

"NO!" Minori yells.

Raito raise a brow with a smile. "So... what will it be? You or Little Bitch? One of you will satisfy my desires tonight."

Minori knew this was going to happen. She never thought it would be this soon.

Why her?

Why did this had to happen?

There is no use crying around, because there is no choice in the matter.

Minori held back her pride and tears as she spoke in quiet voice. "Me..."

"Eh? What did you say?"

"I said me. Take me instead." Minori said louder, her voice almost cracked.

Raito smirk down at her. "Awww you're so sweet to take the little downfall for Little Bitch. If you be good, I'll be gentle with you." said Raito.

Minori mentally rolled her eyes.

Gentle?

Yeah right.

She held back all of her resistance, and shudder as he took off all her clothing. Leaving her only in her bra and underwear. She could feel her body shuddering with fear and nervous. She wanted to run and hide from him, by the intense look he was giving her.

"You're so beautiful, Transvestite. Makes me want you even more."

She grip the bed sheet as she watch him slowly underdress himself until he gets only to his underwear. Her eyes widen slightly at his almost naked form. She cannot deny it. He is truly is handsome. She felt her cheeks flush even more at the sight of him.

Raito chuckle. "You want me. I can see it in your eyes."

"No I don't-mmhp!" Raito cover her mouth with his to silence her. She close her eyes as she felt the pleasure coming to her. She moan when Raito's skillful tongue tango with her own. It made the ache below more worse.

What is he doing to her?

She didn't even notice that he unclip her bra and slowly slide it off her. Is she really that caught up in this pleasure?

Minori moan out at the foreign feel of this pleasure. She moan even more when Raito brought his hands up to her small breasts and cup them in his hands. All the nervous and fear she felt moments ago disappeared.

All she could feel is pleasure.

All she could feel is him.

"N-No ahhh!" She cried out as she felt his mouth latch on her breath moments later. She grip his shoulders, and felt her mind telling her to push him away, but she was long gone to think. "R-Raito."

A deep chuckle vibrate against her breath as he let go of her breast. "You're such a slut." He said as he press his lips on her to silence her mouth once more. He groan against her mouth as she buck up against him. He could no longer hold himself back.

He slide his underwear off. While distracting Minori with his mouth, he slide hers off as well, and line his erection against her entrance. There he push in, and didn't even stop when he heard her cry out, and grip his back tight. He groan as he felt her warm heat wrapped around him, and her nails digging into his back. It feel good. Oh so deliciously.

Minori always heard first times hurt, but she never thought it would hurt this much. It feel likes her bottom half is splitting in apart into two! She couldn't hold back her sobs. The pain is too much for her.

"Raito..." She whispered in pain. She even hissed more as she felt him thrust in her which increase the pain more. She grip his back and pulled him closer to prevent him from doing anymore. "Don't! It h-hurts!"

"Awww it feels so good. I can't help it, Transvestite." Raito groaned, and then an idea came to him.

He grab Minori and slip there positions. This cause Raito slide even deeper in Minori which made him groan in pleasure while her in pain. This position will help Minori's situation, and give the benefit to Raito since he could watch her on top of him.

Minori leans forward and grips his shoulders as he grips her waist to hold her in place. She stares down at him in tearful eyes, and glares at him. "It hurts dumbass!" She hissed.

Raito chuckle at the fact she could still try to talk all tough. "Would you rather have me take the lead-"

"NO!"

"Then quit complaining, Transvestite. Take the lead, and allow pleasure overcome you. Then the pain will go away." Raito said in a husky voice. It made Minori shudder from desire.

Minori didn't know what she was doing, but from Sex Ed class. She is guessing she has to start going up and down. She felt her face blush even more at thought. How can she do something like that!

Minori shook her head. "It's too embarrassing! I can't do it!"

Raito chuckle at her flush face. "Aw, how cute. I'll help you." He thrust up which made her cry out, not in pain, but with pleasure. He laugh at her shock face that soon filling with desires.

He continue thrust up, and then soon he felt his lips curl up into a smile as he watch Minori thrusting along with him. Her mouth moaning with endless pleasure, and all that resistance is gone. He watch her breasts bounce by her every movement. It made him groan at the sight of her like this. Moaning with desires only for him.

"Raito." His name is repeated each time, he thrust into her small body. He knew she was long gone to argue with him, or have any worries right now.

From there on, he knew the only way for her to give in to him, is by this pleasure.

Pleasure will make her submit to him.

"My little whore." He whispered as he continue to thrust away into her. He too will fall in this ocean of ecstasy with her. She will go down with him.

_So how can this be?_  
_ You're praying to me_  
_ There's a look in your eyes_  
_ I know just what that means_  
_ I can be, I can be your everything..._

_I can be your whore_  
_ I am the doll you created_  
_ I am the sin_  
_ I am your whore_  
_ Let me tell you something baby_  
_ You love me for everything you hate me for..._

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah... this was for the plot's sake._. Yeah, the lemons will be longer. Trust me. Review:D

Song: Whore by In This Moment.

The song actually fits this story:P


End file.
